


Hell Take Me Now

by MaliceLuna



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Migraine, Pain, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceLuna/pseuds/MaliceLuna
Summary: Wilson wakes up to a dull ache. Brushing it off was probably a horrible mistake.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 131





	Hell Take Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! please excuse any typos. I just wanted to post this quicky while I work on something else!
> 
> I do not own House M.D. 
> 
> The characters may sometimes get a bit stretched in my stories, please excuse it. I try to stay close to their original.

It started as a small ache, almost like he’d slept wrong. Bringing a hand back, fingers rubbing into the tense skin. A little groan, it was impossible to fall back asleep now, this ache was going to keep him on the edge of it. Slowly sitting up, rotating shoulders, his head slowly lulled to the sides before looking down, fingers lowered to grip against the sheets. It was just a small ache, it’d pass. Brown eyes slowly followed the bed to the table where the alarm clock rested. It was too early for his shift to start but the Hospital was never asleep. He could make an early day and still make it home on time.

A shower was the first thing on the agenda, he’d let his muscles relax under the heat. He’d take an extra 20 minutes before turning off the shower. It only lowered the ache to a dull throb, he had a feeling it was going to come back. Stepping out of the shower he reached into the cabinet above the sink and pulled out some pain medication, popping two and getting a cup of water from his hand, sipping it to swallow the two tablets. Once achieved, Wilson moved from the bathroom, rubbing his wet hair with a fresh towel, getting to his bed again and searching for clothing he’d wear for the day.  
  
Adjusting his a tie he knew House would hate, a small smile appeared on his slightly flushed face. The ache was back to normal again, he’d have to try and work it out while at work. Stepping outside, jacket in hand and suitcase in the other, his nice shoes walked down to the car. Popping the door open and tossing his stuff onto the passenger seat. Knowing House wouldn’t even be starting to rise from the dead, he would just let him come in on his bike instead of try and cut him off at his apartment. Today was not the day.  
  
The Hospital was busy, loud and causing him to wince at the loud screaming from children while their parents tried to calm them down and fill out paperwork. This caused a pain behind his eye. Reaching up and gently touching where the pain approached in a slow, demonic fashion, he gave it a small rub with the palm of his hand. His head tilted up, wondering who was here today. Probably a few nurses and doctors he knew, but most were on a later shift. Where he should be. Looking at his watch around the wrist, a small noise approached his throat, it’d be hours before anyone he really knew came in. He’d just head to his office and deal with paperwork.  
  
A hand still rested on his face, trying to ease up the pain that kept roaring it’s ugly head. Watching as different colours, mostly bright red or green, sometimes yellow had flashed behind the sore eye with the pressure. All the weird designs it created we’re almost as entertaining as the pain behind it. The lights hurt, the thought of moving also, hurt. His head slowly lowered down against the arm that was pressing against the said eye, hiding his face down against it, mostly just putting more pressure onto the pain. He regretted leaving the hotel.

He almost fell into a light sleep, but he could hear loud noises coming down the hallway. His head slowly lifted, fighting him to stay down. It was a challenge. He couldn’t see anything out his eye, it was so blurry, no matter how many times he blinked to try and fix it. Hissing, he slowly pushed the hand back to his aching eye and rested it there, giving up on the sight he thought he’d need. He still had one good eye. Soon the door to his office came swinging open, the loud bang caused him to groan, he should have turned off his lights, no one would have known he was here.  
  
“Wilson, you’re here early. Normally I come in here to hide.” House pouted, slamming his cane down against the chair near the desk to pull it out. Wilson who was tired, annoyed and in pain just stared at House, begging him to stop talking. He could feel the nausea starting to kick up. “Migraine?” House asked, getting a slow nod from the younger man. “What the hell are you doing at work? Mostly with the lights on, are you mad? Or just a glutton for pain. I’m starting to see a side of you I enjoy!” House wasn’t being loud anymore, he was speaking normally, just a bit high and low in some words, this still made Wilson’s heart skip a few beats, trying to let the wave of pain pass through. His head rested back down when the lights went off. He heard the door click to lock and the same cane that belonged to House come closer. “How long?” a low, growl from Wilson ruffled through the arm he was pressed so dearly to, “Since I woke up..wasn’t so bad till I got here.”  
  
The sound of the chair moving, being set down by him and a hand slowly moved to rest on the back of his neck, it felt so good. They were gently digging into his skin, hitting that sore tension. “It couldn’t be the screaming children in the lobby, or the bright lights? Oh I know, maybe it’s the smells. Mm, there’s just so many reasons why you shouldn’t come to work knowing you’re going to have a migraine.” Wilson just rolled his head against the aching eye, keeping that horrible pressure against it. It didn’t help, but the control he had to keep the pain going was on his terms for now. “Right. Cause missing work from a small ache in the morning will surely go unnoticed from Lisa.” he could hear House chuckle, it was low but it sounded so good to his ears. Mostly that hand that kept digging fingers into his shoulders. He just wanted House to massage his head, rub this cage, maybe he could find the spot that would open the lock and set free the pain.  
  
“Have you had anything for it? when did you drink last?” ah yes, House had fun diagnosing him. “This morning, for both.” he felt the hand go, a noise close to the sound of a whimper appeared. “I’ll be back. I’m going to get you some good shit. Oh, and water.” Wilson slowly lifted his head. “I don’t want anything. It won’t help.” House waved a finger to him, “You haven’t tried what Doctor House has, so how about you sit and relax till I get back. Better yet,” he followed the finger that waved over to the couch, “Lay down and rest your body. You’re so tense sitting up like a drone.” with that House was gone out the door. Brown eyes looked to the couch with such disdain.

The second Wilson stood up, such regret filled his body. He flopped back down and pushed his head back onto the desk, hiding away from everything till House got back. It was minutes after his failure to make it from a desk to a couch, House opened the door and closed it behind him. “So you didn’t make it.” was what he heard, a low groan to keep the conversation going. “Guess who gets to go home?” Wilson slowly lifted a finger and pointed at himself without lifting his anchor of a head. “Bingo! And I get to take you home.” Wilson figured as much, there was no way he was driving. He’d just stay here for the rest of the day.

“I got you some good shit, don’t tell mommy OK?” Wilson could feel his head being lifted, just to his dislike, brows furrowed to show the older man this was not OK. “I know, but take the pills. They are going to make you feel like you’re flying and dull out that ache till we get you home. I’d rather you not puke all over me while we head out.” Wilson made a face towards the medication before taking them in a hand, the other held water. A pause, breath and soon the pills were gone followed by the liquid.  
  
_Bright_ , Wilson thought. _So bright_. Being back outside was causing the lights to swim around in his vision. House had an arm around him, getting looks from anyone who passed by. It could be because Wilson was clinging to him desperately trying to find the floor. He’d almost questioned what House had managed to find for him, but he was grateful that the pain wasn’t there. It wasn’t a fix, it was just a solution till he got somewhere safer. The swimming lights would make him nauseated anytime now. Being placed into his car, his keys were missing, hearing them dangling from the man who sat in the drivers seat, his head tilted back and eyes closed. The sound of an engine put him to sleep.  
  
Awoken. He was somewhere else. But the main thought was, pain is back, bile in throat. Finding the edge of the couch he was greeted by a trash bin. Everything he had tried to hold down was coming back up, the water mostly. He hadn’t tried to eat. A limp, thump and step came close to the side of the couch, brown eyes squinted in desperation to see House, it was so blurry. The lights were off too, not even the TV was on, looking down at the water glass offered. He slowly took it, hands shaking. _Come on Wilson, you’ve had headaches before_. He sipped the first bit of water, washing his mouth out and spitting into the bin before taking a drink, when setting it down a hand stopped and held it back up “Drink it _all_.” was a demand. A small whimper, “Don’t want to hear it, Jimmy. Drink. You won’t even start to feel better if you don’t try.” the cup went back to his lips, drinking it till he could feel it no more. The glass was taken away.  
  
He doesn’t even remember falling asleep again.

A cold feeling against his face, it felt so divine. The soft whispered words of a voice he recognised, soothing him from stirring. Another voice, no. The same voice, it sounded further away, his eyes slowly opened and stared at the ceiling. The pain was dulled, but fear of movement might make it worse had kept him in place. The voice was a low growl off to the kitchen, he knew he was in House’s apartment. That much was clear from the first few times he moved.  
  
“Then give me more clinic duty, _I’m not_ leaving him.” a pause, the breath House took, he could tell he was getting annoyed, “Right, OK. So when you _suffer from a migraine_ don’t expect me to come and help you. No. Really. That’s fine. I told you I’ll do it. When he’s better I’ll be back to my daily grind of solving cases and saving people.” and a hang up. Wilson’s eyes closed when he heard the cane thumping getting closer. A hand brushed against his face, feeling his temperature. Wilson couldn’t help but slowly open his eyes to stare at the others face, it was dimly lit by a light source somewhere. The hand went away.  
  
Wilson rolled to his side to sit up, he had to pee so badly. He knew if he didn’t use the bathroom now he’d probably fall asleep and pee himself. The movement brought the dull ache to a stabbing one. It showed on his face because House slowly helped him up. “House, I’m f-” “ _Shut up_. I don’t want to hear it. You’ve been sleeping on and off for almost two days, barely had a drink, haven’t eaten. Since you’re up now and moving I want you to eat and drink. If you can’t hold it down from the migraine I’m taking you to the hospital. Easier than letting you wither away here.” Wilson frowned, looking away. He had nothing else to say.  
  
Being helped to and from the bathroom, he felt a little better. He was able to lean some of his weight against House and keep his brain from sloshing around. His heart was able to stay calm and not antagonise his head. He was sat back down on the sofa, seeing house walk away he just brought hands up to rub against his face. Looking at the table he saw the water sitting there, reaching out he took it. Sipping at it while House cooked. At least he wasn’t thinking about falling asleep again. Licking lips, he’d really lost track of time and day.

A dish of soup and more water later, Wilson looked at House. That scorn on his face. Wilson slowly moved to sit by House, snuggling up against his side. He felt an arm pull him closer. “Next time you should just stay here, I don’t know why you go back to that hell hole sometimes. We’re dating. I thought it was common sense to just, _live together._ ” Wilson patted House’s chest and muttered, “Sorry. I’ll stay here from now on.” he heard House grunt, “About fucking time! Now I can finally close that Hotel room and bring your shit here. I thought I’d have to purpose to you.” He felt Wilson glare, “You still _could_.” House just waved a hand towards him, “Who says I’m not? Now rest your dumb head, Cuddy has me on two weeks extra Clinic duty now. I swear if you weren’t cute, I’d of just left you to suffer.”

End.


End file.
